


Más allá de la rutina

by Kanae_michahive



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_michahive/pseuds/Kanae_michahive
Summary: Shinobu es una protoestrella que día a día evoluciona con las atenciones y el amor que cierto Profesor de literatura le suministra de manera desmañada y casi nada "romántica" (tiene que admitirlo). (Viñeta: Junjou Terrorist)





	Más allá de la rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miyagi y Shinobu (Junjo Terrorist) son propiedad de Shungiku Nakamura al igual que el manga de Junjo Romantica.
> 
> N/A: Viñeta que realicé cuando salió el Junjou Mix el año pasado, ¿me parece? Tiene tanto que no sé nada de estos dos en el manga y me gusta hacer pequeños escritos sobre ellos para llenar el vacío. Si leen esto y les gusta algo, ¡muchas gracias! :)

 

* * *

  **Protoestrella:** _Materia interestelar en proceso de condensación para formar una nueva estrella._

.

 . 

Shinobu es una protoestrella que día a día evoluciona con las atenciones y el amor que cierto Profesor de literatura le suministra de manera desmañada y _casi_ nada "romántica" (tiene que admitirlo) pero… es gracioso que el chico no lo descubra aún. No obstante, sabe que es esa ingenuidad lo que le hace tan encantador.

Por supuesto que no es nada nuevo, mucho menos intrigante. Es un muchacho en la etapa de la madurez emocional después de todo (o de eso intenta auto convencerse). Se lo repite una y otra vez siempre que puede. En especial cuando Shinobu aferra su cuerpo cubierto de transpiración al de él tras compartir la misma cama de la manera más vehemente ―esa que les hace quedar la piel fogosa como si fueran madera ardiendo en una chimenea― y le susurra al oído, tímido y bajito " _Viejo… ya te extrañaba"_ en plena noche engalanada de astros sistemáticos.

_(Mierda, mierda, mierda)._

Entonces Miyagi se pregunta si el que está en proceso de maduración emocional en realidad es él. Un hombre de 35 años con pensamientos sensibleros de un adolescente descarriado ¡Semejante vergüenza! Si Kamijou pudiera verlo sería el hazmerreír de la Universidad entera (pero Dios ha de librarlo de eso).

Más tarde, cuando decide no darle motivos para conversar ―pero si hay lugar para unos cuantos besos en la frente cubierta de mechones dorados―, se dedica de lleno a admirar como las luces del nocturno favorecen la piel blanca y lisa de su pequeño amante ―. Y sí, la palabra _amante_ para referirse al chico (mentalmente, claro,) cada vez le pesa menos.

Sus orbes, por otra parte, viajan con desfachatez de los cabellos rubios al cuello, del cuello al centro del pecho, y del pecho hasta la cintura y centímetros más abajo donde al resto de la solemne vista yace cubierta por sábanas. Empero, una idea vaga cruza por su mente, le hace tragar saliva y le hace sentirse tentado a quitar esa molesta tela de algodón con sus propias manos…

―Viejo, detente. Tu mirada pervertida no me deja dormir.

_(Oh)._

―No digas tonterías ―se excusa el literato haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no delatarse por medio de su voz.

―No son tonterías… ―exclama Shinobu, y agrega sonrojado: ―… Si quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo, sólo tienes que pedirlo…

Y Miyagi se lo pide, con la manera torpe ―y propia de un viejo, según el estudiante de leyes― de a diario, pero decidido.

―Sigues sin respetar a tus mayores, ¿Eh?

_(Tendré que reeducarte otra vez)._

El chico es tan lindo y adorable ―no se cansa de comprobarlo―, en especial cuando abre la boca para gemir entrecortado y agudo su nombre mientras rodea su espalda robusta para no romper su conexión y aun así se atreve a decir que no va lo suficientemente rápido.

―Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso, Shinobu-chin ―sentencia Miyagi con malicia antes de hacer un desastre de sábanas y almohadas junto al muchacho.

.

.

La noche huye y el día retorna visitando, alumbrando y alertando al profesor de literatura de que ya es algo tarde y todavía está acostado sobre la cama, sin compañía. Y, como bien acostumbra, está a punto de llamar al joven por su nombre hasta que cierto olor a repollo extra condimentado y estofado de calabazas llega a sus fosas nasales señalando lo inevitable.

_(Hoy está de buen humor)._

Por ende, Miyagi ha de estarlo también. Su inconsciente media sonrisa lo declara. La comida sería lo de menos pues el muchacho ya había mejorado con creces en ese aspecto.

¡Y que más da! Después de todo, al final lo ama. Lo ama tanto a él y a su agresividad, y a su juventud, y a su pureza y a sus malas comidas... y… y…

( _Joder, otra vez estoy actuando como un niñato_ ).

.

.

Shinobu es una ( _su_ ) protoestrella que está comenzando a centellear antes de lo previsto.

Miyagi está convencido.


End file.
